<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>春宵一梦 by Kidolle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684524">春宵一梦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidolle/pseuds/Kidolle'>Kidolle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sleepy Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidolle/pseuds/Kidolle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean以前习惯了半夜醒过来，但和Cas一起睡——字面和引申意义都有的睡——之后，他就很少这样了。<br/>有那么一秒，他以为出什么事了，但很快他就意识到是因为Cas在背后顶着他。Cas一手保护性的手搭在他的臀部，身子贴着他缓慢地挺动，手指紧抓着Cas的运动裤。<br/>Dean对整件事没有一丁点怨言。他只希望Cas，你懂，是醒着的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>春宵一梦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562777">Visions of Delight</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sass_Master/pseuds/Sass_Master">Sass_Master</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>住在这么一个地下的掩体里很难有时间概念，但是 Dean 床边的时钟告诉他现在是凌晨4:07——比该醒的时间早太他妈多了。</p><p> </p><p>Dean以前习惯了半夜醒过来，但和Cas一起睡——字面和引申意义都有的睡——之后，他就很少这样了。</p><p> </p><p>有那么一秒，他以为出什么事了，但很快他就意识到是因为Cas在背后顶着他。Cas一手保护性的手搭在他的臀部，身子贴着他缓慢地挺动，手指紧抓着Cas的运动裤。</p><p> </p><p>“ Cas? ” Dean咕哝着。他的脑子还没完全上线，但是他的身体迅速给出了反应，对此他叹了口气，轻轻向后靠贴上身后熟悉的硬度——他醒的时候也已经是半硬了，他在自己的最短记录时间内硬了起来。</p><p> </p><p>Cas的手滑过迪恩的腹部，Dean发出了一声含糊不清的、满足的声音。虽然脑子不太清楚，他已经完全进入状态了，这时他迟钝地意识到Cas没有回应他，有点不对劲。</p><p> </p><p>“ Cas? ”他又试了一次，Cas听到他的名字猛吸一口气，突然停下了动作，他的怀疑得到了证实。</p><p> </p><p>Cas立刻撤开，笨拙地翻到一边，倒不是说他能离多远，毕竟他胳膊还枕在Dean的脑袋下面。“对不起，” 他小声说，显然是醒了，一手揉着脸。</p><p> </p><p>Dean 不知道 Cas是为了什么道歉，是因为把 Dean 吵醒了，但Dean对整件事没有一丁点怨言。他只希望Cas，你懂，<strong><em>是醒着的</em></strong>。</p><p> </p><p>Dean跟着他转过去，尽可能扭过身子好够着Cas，一只手放在Cas非常结实的大腿上，鼻子蹭着Cas的脸颊，在他们之间的狭小空间里小声问，“你要去哪? ”</p><p> </p><p>他挪了挪，隔着裤子握住Castiel的勃起，角度有点尴尬，但他妈值了，他自己的勃起轻跳了一下，为感觉到Castiel现在有多<strong><em>硬</em></strong>，撑起他裤子的布料抵着他的手指，把热度送到他的掌心。他迎向Dean的触碰，发出一声叹息，最终变成了一声低沉的呻吟，他轻轻侧过头让Dean的嘴唇蹭向他的下巴。</p><p> </p><p>“做了个好梦? ” Dean贴着Cas 的耳朵懒洋洋地笑。</p><p> </p><p>Cas回答的声音有些倦意，但又带着深深的情欲，让 Dean 起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“相当好的梦。”</p><p> </p><p>Dean毫不怀疑这一点。“给我讲讲，” 他用气音问，听着几乎是有些绝望，但他<strong><em>确实是</em></strong>，他太想知道是什么让Cas这样了， Dean 很少见到他这样，这么激动，紧张，就好像他随时会分崩离析。</p><p> </p><p>“我像这样拥有了你，” Cas承认道，再次朝Dean靠过来，手放在迪恩的臀部。Dean 希望他能让他的触摸更进一步，缓解一下Dean硬得发疼的勃起。“深深地在你里面。”</p><p> </p><p>“是吗? ” Dean问。没有多少细节，但对他来说足够了。他很容易就能想象出来那画面，老天啊，这真是个不错的想法，这是个现在就应该成为现实的想法。从他上次被进入到现在只过了几个小时，但这根本不是问题。就算真有什么影响，那也只是让他更想要了，因为那美妙的记忆还如此新鲜。 “你想在我里面吗，Cas？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em>是的</em></strong>，”Cas说，他的诉求是如此原始而真诚。</p><p> </p><p>Dean不需要其他暗示了，他摸索着丢在被子间的润滑油，找到的时候几乎要感谢他并不相信的上帝。与此同时，他一点时间都没浪费地扯下Cas的裤腰，润滑Cas的勃起，花了点时间触碰他，品味Cas在他手里涨红、泄出前液的感觉。</p><p> </p><p>“来吧，”他恳求道，踢掉自己的睡裤，翻过身好整个侧躺着，向后伸出手把他拉近，“就， 像这样。”</p><p> </p><p>Cas犹豫了一下，“我——我们不是应该—— ? ”他开口，突然太有条理了，不符合 Dean 的口味。</p><p> </p><p>Dean残留的一丝理智完全能理解Cas为什么有所保留，他习惯了慢慢来，用手指和舌头慢慢打开他，彻底又残忍那种，直到 Dean 几乎因为渴求而发疯。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但是 Dean 已经为渴求而疯狂了，光这样就已经要疯了，他需要Cas给他他们都想要的，“像这样，”他重复着，坚持着。“我能承受，我还——” 他停住了，不太能说出口，感觉脸颊开始发热。 “我会没事的，” 他改口道，无视了自己的尴尬，把注意力集中在最近发生的一些非常<strong><em>美好</em></strong>的记忆上。 “你之前已经把我照顾得那么好了，”他喘着气，“求你了，来吧。”</p><p> </p><p>他为自己的坦诚感到有些惊讶，但他已经迷失太远了，顾不上为自己的小小进步高兴一下或是怎么样——因为正如他预料的，那最终击垮了Cas，随着Cas最终小心又强势地进入他，他发出如释重负的呻吟。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em>老天</em></strong>，”Dean发出呻吟。说实话，这并不疼，但这感觉让他几乎难以承受，强烈而尖锐，和他们之前那种慢节奏的性爱完全不同。“就是这样，Cas，” 当他终于想起来如何呼吸时，他确保自己发出的声音足够热情，这样Cas就不会把他破碎的喘息解读为愉悦以外的东西。因为他最不想看到的就是 Cas停下来。是的，就是这样。”</p><p> </p><p>Cas不需要更多的鼓励了，他平稳地加快速度，直到他有了真正的节奏，每次推进时间都很短暂，但很深，感觉永远不会停止。他显然很享受，在Dean耳边咆哮着，让自己完全沉溺于性欲，他很少会这样。Dean想知道Cas潜意识里的性欲唤醒了Dean和他自己之前，他这样欲求不满了多久。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“感觉不错吧? ” Dean小声说，但很快就失去了这一游刃有余的优势，因为他感觉也太好了：Cas压在他身后，角度正好，强有力的手按在他觉得合适的任何地方——当然没有忽视照顾Dean的感受，但不同寻常地专注于自己，更快更急地挺动臀部，这背后包含的他难以自控的激情只让Dean性欲更被唤起。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cas只发出了一声下流的呻吟作为回应，而当Cas的勃起<strong><em>恰到好处</em></strong>地滑进他体内时，他立刻回应了同样的声音。他懒洋洋地抚摸着自己，丝毫不惊讶自己正稳步接近边缘，直到Cas接手，先是盖住Dean的手控制了他的节奏，然后完全接管了他，粗壮的手指用恰到好处的力度环绕着Dean的勃起，Dean空出的手在床单上乱抓。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“接近了? ” Dean问，Cas抵着他的喉咙发出一声代表肯定的哼声。“我也是。” ‘接近’只能笼统的概括他现在的感觉：在高潮的边缘摇摇欲坠，渴望能越过边缘。但现在他希望Cas能先到那。“来吧，Cas，就……在我里面，你可以——”  Dean哽咽着呻吟了一句，“我想要，<strong><em>求你了</em></strong>，来吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“Cas，求你了，”他继续道，他还因为之前的睡眠半梦半醒着，且被燃起的性欲搞得大脑迷茫，这种时候恳求变得容易了些。他知道自己之后会非常不好意思，但现在他只想让Cas去<strong><em>做</em></strong>，用 Dean 的身体取悦自己，射在他身体里，用最肮脏、最亲密的方式标记他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cas绷紧了一秒，Dean 知道他就要得到他想要的了，Cas高潮时，他绝望地呜咽着。Dean为Cas的勃起在他体内射精的感觉颤抖着，热，湿，肮脏且错误，而他<strong><em>爱死了</em></strong>，只需要Cas手指的一下轻碰，他就射了满手。Dean恬不知耻地发出呻吟，Cas也是，可能是被Dean紧紧环绕着他的感觉重新点燃了快感，依然缓慢地抽插着直到他的高潮结束。</p><p> </p><p>很快Cas退了出去，两个人都喘着粗气，Dean浑身酸疼，被使用过度，且为此极度兴奋。“老天，”他呻吟道，看了眼自己的情况，腹部沾着自己的精液，Cas的精液慢慢地从他身体里流出来。“你还真是喜欢把我弄得一团糟，huh? ”</p><p> </p><p>Cas哼了一声，嘴唇贴上迪恩的脖子后面，“你求我的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我—— ” Dean脸红了，没准备好面对自己当时体现出的软弱，但这没有他想的那么丢脸。他知道想要 Cas以及被对方也需要的感觉有多好； 潜在的羞耻心很容易就被他下腹重新燃起的欲望所掩盖。现在的状态下，再来一轮可能有点勉强，但他不确定那就能阻止他。</p><p> </p><p>Cas只是笑了笑，放过了这一刻。“要是你想洗澡，再给我几分钟。” 他呢喃着把Dean拉近，更紧地贴着他的后背。“我还没准备好要放你走。”</p><p> </p><p>迪恩的胃再次拧了过来，以一种和情欲完全不搭边的方式，以一种每次Cas直白又无意识地表现出那堆多愁善感的破烂玩意时都会拧起来的方式。 “我想我可以等会儿再去，” 他说，装出一副纵容他的样子。洗澡是个好主意，当然，但现在他满足又温暖地躺在Cas的怀抱里，他见鬼了才会在这时候起床。 “为什么不搂住我的胳膊呢，” 他咕哝着，任自己享受这一刻，昏昏欲睡又心满意足。</p><p> </p><p>“你知道，”  几秒的沉默后Cas开口了，轻触 Dean 的皮肤，描绘着他心脏的位置。“我也梦到过这个。”</p><p> </p><p>这些话在Dean的胸口点燃了一小团火焰，他允许了这一小团火苗生长，因为他安全地和Cas单独待在一起，安全到能让他承认自己的脆弱，承认自己隐藏的欲望，因为知道Cas也有同样的感受。</p><p> </p><p>”我也是”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>喜欢的话希望大家去给原文多点kudos～<br/>以及原文下面有作者的tumblr～</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>